


To Love a Human

by imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, demon king!oikawa, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Demon King Oikawa has done a very bad thing: he's fallen in love with a human and one of Iwaizumi's soldiers at that.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 36





	To Love a Human

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on July 17, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/163091680293/demon-king-oikawa-falling-in-love-with-a-human). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked: Demon King Oikawa falling in love with a human.

“IWA-CHAN, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!”

Iwaizumi jumped at Oikawa’s loud whining, almost cutting himself with the sword he was polishing.

“DAMN IT, SHITTY-KAWA, SHUT UP!” he immediately screamed back, standing up and letting his tools clatter to the floor just to swing his sword back, fully prepared to slice Oikawa’s tongue clear off.

“NO, WAIT, IWA-CHAN, PLEASE! I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP ON THIS!” At Iwaizumi’s threatening stance, Oikawa had backed away, hands raised in appeasement. “PLEASE!”

See, normally, Iwaizumi would descend on Oikawa with force (he wasn’t worried—it’d heal right up anyway), but the terrified look he currently sported wore away on him. He carefully lowered his sword and sat back on the bed with a groan, taking up his wax and rag, and tending to his sword once more.

“What is it, then, Shitty-Kawa?” Iwaizumi spared him a glance out of the corner of his eye. “You look scared shitless, so it must be something big.”

Oikawa had moved closer to Iwaizumi, hands doing the self-reflexology thing he always did when he was nervous.

_Now what’s he nervous about?_ was Iwaizumi’s first thought. Oikawa rarely got nervous—and when he did, it was because he did something big.

The knight raised a brow at the demon lord, not questioning him further, instead continuing to polish his weapon. “Well, whatever the hell it was you did, it couldn’t have been as bad as falling in love with a human, so you’re in the clear.”

Oikawa let out a squeak; Iwaizumi’s hand stopped moving. He looked the demon dead in the eyes. “Unless. That’s exactly what you did.”

Nervous laughter followed his accusation. “Uh, you know that soldier who’s always with you whenever you visit?”

“ _ARE YOU SERIOUS, SHITTY-KAWA?!_ ” Iwaizumi shot out of his seat, his sword and tools falling with a clang on the stone floor. He advanced on Oikawa and gripped the collar of his shirt. “I can forgive you for falling for a human—it’s no big deal to me, but of all people, you choose my soldier?”

“It’s not like I intended it to happen, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shot back, his hands shaking as he tried to wrench off Iwaizumi’s fingers from his clothes. “It just did!” He pushed the knight away and backed himself into the wall. Oikawa slid to the floor and buried his face in his knees. “And now I don’t know what to do.”

It was times like this when Iwaizumi felt bad for Oikawa. It had long been a taboo for Other beings to have relations with humans, though nobody really cared. Oikawa was one of the few who’d never taken an outright interest on one before. He had stuck to his morals for what seemed like an eternity.

Before he met you.

Iwaizumi sighed and sat on his bed. “Why (Y/N), Oikawa? Why my soldier?”

Oikawa raised his head, expression the epitome of pain and confusion. His eyes flitted here and there, thinking, thinking, and then—“I don’t know, Iwa-chan,” he said softly. “I just know that I do.” A soft smile overcame his features, and Iwaizumi clearly saw the happiness in them.

He sighed, leaning back on his arms. He supposed he could do something for his unlikely best friend. “I can maybe ask ‘em about a few things for you.”

Oikawa started. “What do you mean?” he asked suspiciously.

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe what they think about demons, and about dating them or how they feel about you—,”

“WAIT—IWA-CHAN, NO!” Oikawa jumped up and tackled the soldier. “YOU CAN’T LET (Y/N) KNOW ABOUT HOW I FEEL YET!”

“ _AAAHHHH—_!” Iwaizumi pushed him off. “I’ve already decided I’m helping you, so deal with it, Shitty-Kawa!”

Oikawa groaned loudly.


End file.
